


Kissing in Cars

by RandomFINDERspn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, christmassy mylock, i cant write, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFINDERspn/pseuds/RandomFINDERspn
Summary: I'm sorry. It's cringy and they are very OOC but yah xEDIT: All of the credit to the gorgeous LadyGlinda, who's story Stranded was the very thing that dragged me into this dark spiral of incesty goodness and inspired this terrible fanfic- I'm so very sorry for not crediting you originally cause I'm a bad human XD Also, shoutout to scarletmanuka who has me hooked with her hot and sassy charecterisation in A Matter Of Trust!! I highly recommend reading both of these amazing pieces of fanfiction! Loves, Dee x





	Kissing in Cars

It was almost Christmas- a few weeks before, to be exact. And Sherlock and I were arguing again. For the two of us, it seemed to be a yearly tradition that some fight would break out over a usually minor incident or accusation. This time was over which of us was going to drive over to our mother's friend's house to pick up one of her famous trees. Neither of us wanted to go, but Mother needed someone to do it and Father was complaining that he couldn't stand driving in the snow. 

"Why can't Annette bring this tree over herself like last year? It all seems far too much effort." I sighed. Mother rolled her eyes at me, tutting softly. 

"Annette's daughter is visiting with her... wife." She explained, seemingly reluctant to say the last word. "And she needs to be there to meet them." 

I sighed again at this, pulling myself out of my chair. "I'd really rather not go." I announced to the room. 

"Your car drives better in snow." Sherlock pointed out with a smile.

"She lives two hours away- even the thought of making a journey that long is ghastly. Especially alone. I refuse to do it." 

"Now you're just being petulant." 

"You would send that doctor of yours if he were here, and you know it." 

Sighs and noises of frustration came from the chair beside the fireplace, in which sat our father. He sounded as though he was tired of our arguments and wanted to come up with a solution that would appease the both of us. In the end he did... sort of. "Boys, why don't you go together? That solves the car problem and Mycroft's issues with travelling alone all in one go." He announced triumphantly. We both groaned at this suggestion, but seeing as neither of us had the heart to argue any more... here we were.

Trapped in a snowdrift on an empty road an hour into the journey. With no signal whatsoever, and a barely concealed tension between the two of us. "What are we even doing here?" I asked, drumming my fingers against the steering wheel in frustration.

"We're collecting a tree. Please do keep up, brother." Of course the answer was a sarcastic as he could make it. Dear lord, he was frustrating. Gorgeously frustrating... I found my mind wandering back to hidden passions, old and half-forgotten feelings deciding to rear their ugly head within me once more. What awful timing. 

"I'm going to sit in the back for a while." I muttered, wanting to put some distance between us but at the same time secretly hoping that my little brother would end up joining me.

"You'll freeze, but please do go ahead." Sherlock flashed me a devilish grin. I hit his arm as I got out of the car. It was maybe ten minutes before he decided to speak to me again. "Is there any food in here? I'm starving." He asked through the gap in the front seats. I sighed, rooting through the bag at my feet to find my emergency stash of cupcakes and handed one to my brother. 

“Here. Cake.” 

“Mmm, I should have known you’d have cake. This is good.” I was shocked into silence by the sudden shiver that went through my body. The way Sherlock closed his eyes while he savoured the food in his mouth was… bizarrely captivating. Whoever knew that something as simple as him eating cake could re-introduce such forced-back feelings? No. He couldn’t know, there was no way in hell that he could feel the same. He didn’t feel that way about anyone. Why would it be different for me, his brother? 

“Where exactly is John?” I wondered, attempting to use conversation to distract myself from the turmoil within my head. 

“New girlfriend. Two kids.”

“Girlfriend? John Watson… has a girlfriend?”

“Yes, Mycroft. He’s been married. Remember? There’s an actual, entire baby to prove it.”

“Entire baby as opposed to what exactly? Parts of a baby?”

“I had a case once… but, anyway. John’s not gay- the overwhelming amount of girlfriends I’ve seen him go through while I’ve known him is proof enough, don’t you think?” 

This made me laugh. When I opened my eyes again, Sherlock had joined me in the back of my car. “Do you think you would ever want that with someone?” I found myself asking suddenly. 

“What, parts of a baby?” He laughed, just a hint of teasing in that deep voice.

“No, a relationship. A girlfriend… or even a boyfriend?” I said. Thank god Sherlock was terrible with feelings, because I felt as though it would have been painfully obvious to anyone but him. 

“I don’t know. Maybe with someone who knew me well enough, who would put up with me.” He admitted with a shrug. He glanced up at me, bright eyes seeming almost too beautiful. 

I really couldn’t control my actions at that point- I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to those cupid’s- bow lips.

“I know you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. It's cringy and they are very OOC but yah x 
> 
> EDIT: All of the credit to the gorgeous LadyGlinda, who's story Stranded was the very thing that dragged me into this dark spiral of incesty goodness and inspired this terrible fanfic- I'm so very sorry for not crediting you originally cause I'm a bad human XD Also, shoutout to scarletmanuka who has me hooked with her hot and sassy charecterisation in A Matter Of Trust!! I highly recommend reading both of these amazing pieces of fanfiction! Loves, Dee x


End file.
